12 pytań za pieniądze
Chris:Witam was w kolejnym odcinku naszego show.W poprednim odcinku pozanlismy wszystkich 22 zawodników,tak dokładnie 21 bo Heather jest w ciązy i jakiś czas jej tu nie będzie także przed nimi staneły pierwsze pytania ze zwierząt.Wygrała Sadie, a wszyscy pozbyli sie Noaha.No kto dziś wyleci a kto zdobędzie nietykalnośc dla swojej drużyny?? tego wszystkiego dowiecie sie w Milionerach...........Totalnej.............Porażki. (Tytułowa piosenka) (W studiu) (Chris trąbi na pobudzenie ich) Leshavna:O rany Courtney:Nie mogłes poczekać Sadie:Własnie Chris:EEE nie pomysle............Nie. (W pokoju zwierzeń) Courtney:Dlaczego obudził nas o tej porze jest 6:00 rano. Leshavna:Ten dostanie za swoje.Obudzić nas o tej.........(Spi) (w studiu) DJ:Och Harold:Gdybym nie ten chris moje oczy nie byłyby takie spiące.ech... (O Godzinie 10:00) Chris:Witajcie. Ezekiel:Czego chcesz?? Chris:Niczego Wszyscy:CO?? Chris:A co ja mówie chciałem cos wam powiedzieć Duncan:What?? Chris:Od teraz będziecie walczyc w drużynach Sadie:O no tak DJ:Kurde zapomniałem o tym Chris:Dobrze druzyny będą sie nazywać:Przybrzeżni Ludzie i Niezarabiający Bogace. Gwen:Fajne nazwy Courtney:Nom Chris:Dzięki Chris:Do Przybrzenych Ludzi nalezą: Beth Cody Duncan Ezekiel Geoff Tyler Sadie Katie Owen Leshavna i ............... Izzy Sadie i Katie:Hura Owen:Co?? Tyler:Nie będziemy rozumieć Duncana Chris:Trudno musicie sobie poradzic Chris:Do niezarabiających Bogaczy należą: Bridgette Courtney DJ Eva Gwen Harold Justin Lindsay Trent i ...................... Heather. Bogace:????? DJ:Jak Heather może być z nami skoro jej nie ma?? Chris:Zapomniałem wam coś powiedzieć.Chodzi o moją nieobecność Bridgette:Tak?? Chris:Heather jest w Ciązy!!!!!!!!!! Gwen,DJ,Bridgette,Courtney:Co???? (W pokoju zwierzeń) DJ:Hahaha Heather w ciązy.To jest niemozliwe Gwen:Kurde ona to ma fajnie ja nie mam wogóle dziecka no chyba jesli chodzi o mojego brata Sadie:O Mój boże!!!!!!!! (W studiu) Chris:Nie będzie jej przez długi czas DJ:Slak jest nas mniej Chris:Sadie . Poniewaz wczoraj wygrałaś to który domek wybierasz?? Sadie:Hmm.......... Sadie:Ten po lewej Courtney:Hahaha tam gdzie spali chłopacy?? Sadie:Tak Courtney:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Chris:Cicho.Treaz tak o nietykalnośc potrzebne są pieniądze i teraz jak będziecie odpowiadac dostajecie pieniądze,ale nie prawdziwe.Tak wygląda diagram: 1.500 ZŁ 2.1000 ZŁ 3.2000 ZŁ 4.5000 ZŁ 5.10 000 ZŁ 6.20 000 ZŁ 7.40 000 ZŁ 8.75 000 ZŁ 9.125 000 ZŁ 10.250 000 ZŁ 11.500 000 ZŁ 12.1 000 000 ZŁ Chris:W przypadku więcej pytań i ktoś dojdzie więcej to dajemy więcej 13.1 250 000 ZŁ 14.1 500 000 ZŁ 15.2 015 050 ZŁ 16.2 050 000 ZŁ 17.4 000 000 ZŁ 18.7 500 000 ZŁ 19.9 900 000 ZŁ 20.10 000 000 ZŁ (W pokoju zwierzeń Owen:Jacie Courtney:Kurde DJ: Ja chce 10 000 000. (W studiu) Chris:No dobra Ludzie,Bogace naradzcie sie i wybierzcie po 5 osób które wyjdą o nietykalnośc (U przybrzeznych Ludzi) Beth:No to kto wejdzcie Ezekiel:Może ja?? Tyler:Wiecie co?? to nienajgorszy pomysł Geoff:Niby czemu?? Tyler:Bo Ezekiel był blisko zwycięstwa Sadie:Ale to ja wygrałam Duncan:Fact(To Fakt) Izzy:Szkoda ze nie ma Harolda Cody:Tak powiedział by nam co on powiedział (Harold z przeciwnego domku Harold:POWIEDZIAŁ TO FAKT!! Ludzie:Dzięki Tyler:No to mamy taki skład:Ezekiel,Geoff,ja,Cody i Sadie. Ludzie:Dobra (U Niezarabiających Bogacach) Harold:I kto wejdzie DJ:Na pewno ja Courtney:Zgadzam sie Eva:A może wstawimy mnie Bogace:EEE?? Bogace:Dobra?? Courtney:DJ i Eva to pierwsze 2 osoby kto chce?? Trent:Ja Harold:Ja również Owen: I ja Courtney:Super to mamy skład:DJ,Eva,Trent,Harold i Owen. Bogace:Tak ( W głownym studiu milionerów) Chris:Witajcie dzisiejsza kategoria to Komputery: Ezekiel:Nie DJ:Ja nie wiem Chris:Trudno 1 pytanie brzmi:W którym roku Internet zawitał do Polski??zaznaczacie odpowiedz i ten kto najszybciej odpowie zdobywa pieniądze a ten kto zle odpowie to wylatuje z gry,a na tablicy będzie zaznaczony na czerwono.Uwaga Start!! cHRIS:Stop!!.Kto wiedział (Tablica pokazuje ze najszybszy był Trent,a zle odpowiedzieli Ezekiel,Eva i Sadie) Chris:Trent w którym roku?? Trent:W 1989 roku. Chris:Bardzo dobrze.Ezekiel,eva i Sadie przykro mi ale odpadacie z gry.U Ludzi zostali:Geoff,Cody i Tyler,a przy bogacach:DJ,Trent,Harold i Owen. Chris:Drugie pytanie:Jak sie nazywa przeglądarka internetowa która jest popularna na całym swiecie??START!!! (Mija 30 sekund) Chris:STOP!! kto tym razem?? (Tablica pokazuje ze najszybszy był DJ,a odpowiedział zle Geoff) Chris:DJ,jak?? DJ:Google Chris:Swietnie.Geoff co ty napisałeś Geoff:Ziom Chris:Chała spadaj.No ludzie postarajcie sie jest was dwóch a Bogacy 4.No dobra 3 pytanie:W jakim panstwie po raz pierwszy został wyprodukowany komputer??START!! (Mija 30 sekund) Chris:Stop!! (Tablica pokazuje ze najszybszy był Tyler,a nie odpowiedzieli DJ,Harold i Trent Chris:Tyler,nareszcie gdzie?? Tyler:W Holandii Chris:Zgadza sie.Dzięki dobrej odpowiedzi Tylera i szybko bogace maja tylko Owena. Owen:O nie DJ:Owen musisz wygrać Owen:Spróbuje ( W pokoju zwierzeń) Owen:O rany wszystko zależało ode mnie.Musze wygrac dla druzyny Cody:Heheh.Dzięki Tyler. Tyler:Wygramy z palcem w nosie. (W głównym studiu milionerów) Chris:4 pytanie to:ile lat jest internet?? START!! (Mija 30 sekund) Chris:Stop!! (tablica pokazuje ze najszybszy był Owen,a odpowiedział zle Cody. Chris:Owen,rany jak szybko i ile?? Owen:31 lat Chris:Zgadza sie internet istnieje od 1979 roku.Cody niestety.Wielki pojedynek:Owen vs. Tyler.Kto zwycięzy tego dowiecie sie po przerwie. (Mija Reklama) Chris:Witam po przerwie w pojedynku finałowym 2 odcinka.Zostali tylko Owen i Tyler.Czas na decydujące pytanie:Podaj liczbe w megabajtach lub kilbajtach zeby komputer pomiescił w dysku.Ten kto nacisnie szybciej i odpowie wygrywa:Start (Tyler po 1 sekundzie nacinął) Chris:Rany.Tyler podaj Tyler:286MB i KB. Tyler.Zdobywasz dla Bogaczy nietykalnośc Bogace:Huraaaaaaaaaaa Chris:Owen niestety musisz sie martwić przy eliminacjach. Bogace:Tyler,tyler,tyler,tyler (W pokou zwierzeń) DJ:Tak brawo Tyler Courtney:Nie brałam udziału mimo ze większośc wiedziałam to i tak sie ciesze ze mamy ta nietykalnośc Tyler:Fajnie Ezekiel:Slak znowu (W studiu) Chris:Bogace czekajcie.Zapomniałem wam powiedziec jaka jest nagroda Lindsay:Jaka?? Chris:Bilety do kina.Możecie isc do kina.A wy ludzie widzicie sie z Chefem podczas eliminacji. (Eliminacje) Chef:Witajcie na eliminacjach.I bądzcie cicho.Pierwszą kamere dostaje:Tyler Tyler:Jest: Chef:Następną...Cody.dalsze dostają:Ezekiel,sadie,katie,Owen,Izzy,Duncan. Chef:Kolejną dostaje.......Leshavna. Leshavna:Tak (Izzy,Geoff i Beth byli żagrożeni) Chef:Kamere dostaje.......................................................................................Izzy Chef:A ostatnia kamere dostaje:Beth Geoff:Szkoda Chef:Przykro mi Geoff ale WYLATUJESZ Geoff:Moge przynajmniej isc do Bridgette?? Chef:Jasne Geoff:Bridgette Bridgette:Co?? Geoff:Wyleciałem Bridgette:CO???? Nie możesz?? Geoff:Niestety (W samochodzie przegranych) Geoff:Troche szkoda,ale liczyła sie walka , ale zaraz czyja tu ręka jest?? Noah:Moja Geoff:Co ty tu robisz Noah:Siedze tu (W studiu) Chris:Niestety Geoff wyleciał i stracili zawodnika Ludzie.Kto następny razem wygra a kto odpadnie .Dowiecie sie tego oglądając Milionerów..........Totalnej..................Porazki Koniec 2 odcinka